<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Lights by S__P__Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943797">Dancing Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__P__Y/pseuds/S__P__Y'>S__P__Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Blinky, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Slow Dancing, blaaarrrgghhy, glowing markings hc, just a little something i wrote late at night, or... mates? im not sure what trolls call their significant others., takes place in part 1 between episodes 17-22, they're already husbands, very slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__P__Y/pseuds/S__P__Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A human Blinky shows Aaarrrgghh a human date. They slow dance, and there are feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a little scribble on google docs I did when I was feeling gooey. Blaaarrrgghhy is a comfort ship for me I just love it so much. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!<br/>I'll probably go back in and fix stuff that I didn't already look over a thousand times before lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaarrrgghh! I’ve been searching for you everywhere my friend,” Blinky sputtered.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He paused for a brief moment, clutching his knees as he heaved for air. His human form left him with little energy, running became a difficult task. He used to be by Aaarrrgghh’s side every second of the day, but now he could barely seem to find him. His short time as a human was just getting better and better. The brute troll turned to Blinky, stepping out from Vendel’s den.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Blinky,” Aaarrrgghh greeted, kneeling to the other. The troll-turned-human smiled, and reached to grasp Aaarrrgghh’s arm, taking it with urgency.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Come, Aarghaumont, I must show you something of the utmost importance,” he said.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Aaarrrgghh looked reluctant, but followed along, relieved that Blinky didn’t mention him being at Vendel’s. He continued to say nothing as Blinky rambled on about his human experiences, hyping what he was about to show Aaarrrgghh with great enthusiasm. He led them into the small of the library, where the books were pushed aside, and fairy lights hummed warmly. There was a clearing, one just big enough for the two of them, where Blinky finally stopped. In the corner was a boom-box, Aaarrrgghh recalled seeing one at Toby’s house.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“If there is one thing humans have that we don’t, it is the art of courting! Humans have this ritual they call a ‘date’, and I was just thinking perhaps we could give it a shot!” he scuttled over to the music box and pressed a button. “After all, we haven’t had much time to ourselves - and you are my mate, Aarghaumont. It’s only fair we should - well, spend a few moments together.” A soft melody cut through the air. The human turned to Aaarrrgghh, his smile wide, but unsure. Something in his gentle brown eyes gleamed, and Aaarrrgghh regarded him with a grin.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh!” Blinky exclaimed, “Master Jim was kind enough to give me pointers. He told me that the best way to ‘court’ another, is to dance! So dancing we shall do!” Blinky grasped the brute’s palms, placing one around his waist while the other held Blinky’s hand.<br/>
Aaarrrgghh found it strange, hearing his friend’s voice inside of a puny little human. Awkwardly, he followed Blinky’s lead, carefully dodging the others feet. He’s not made of stone anymore. One wrong move and he could seriously injure his friend. But Blinky wasn’t as cautious. He swayed giddily, those brown iris’ hopeful and big. He was waiting for Aarghaumont to react with the same enthusiasm, and who was Aaarrrgghh to take that from him? Aaarrrgghh softened at his expression, loosening up. He twirled his companion, spinning him slowly, chuckling when Blinky cackled. And when Blinky stumbled from his vertigo, Aaarrrgghh pulled him close to his chest, eliciting a startled yelp from the human.<br/>
</p>
<p>The human looked surprised for a moment, his hand coming to rest upon Aaarrrgghh’s stone cheek. Things froze around them, time itself shuddering to a halt. The dull ache in his arm was nothing to him now. Blinky was everything, and Aaarrrgghh cursed himself for being so dodgy as of late. He knew Blinky worried. Guilt ebbed at his heart, and he found himself frowning.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Aarghaumont, I know you’ve been… distant, as of late. But I would like to remind you, as I have before, that I am still me!” he whispered, the digits of his hands curling into Aaarrrgghh’s coarse fur, “I am still the same troll that you chose as your mate.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Aaarrrgghh sheepishly smiled, nuzzling into the palm of his lover. The music soothed them into a sluggish waltz, and Blinky latched firmly around the brute’s torso. Aaarrrgghh sighed peacefully. He could get used to this human custom, especially when it involved Blinky. The air between them was warm, and welcoming, and Aaarrrgghh found he couldn’t keep in the adoration he had for his scholarly friend.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Blinky always my Blinky. Nothing will change that.”  said Aaarrrgghh, slowing to a stop. The human, with a quivering lip, met Aarghaumont’s loving gaze. His mouth moved to speak, but he said nothing. And with closed eyes, Aaarrrgghh placed their foreheads together. “Aaarrrgghh sorry for distance,” Aarghaumont rumbled, “Don’t want Blinky to worry.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The troll heard Blinky sigh softly, and Aaarrrgghh realized then just how tired Blinky must’ve felt. He could only imagine how jarring this all was, what with suddenly being human. Blinky turned to Aaarrrgghh, for support, for reassurance, but Aaarrrgghh wasn’t there, and there was still an assassin on their tail. He had no time to adjust to these changes, and it was all made worse when his fears of Aaarrrgghh avoiding him were confirmed. By Deya’s Grace did Aaarrrgghh feel terrible, but he knew telling Blinky the truth would only exacerbate things instead of make them better.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Blinky nudged forward, nestling into the touch of their heads as much as he could. He wished he could be himself again, wished they could truly share this connection. If he were still a troll, then the carvings in their bodies would thrum with light. If he were still a troll, Aaarrrgghh wouldn’t avoid him. If he were still a troll, well, things wouldn’t be as scary as they were now.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>His eyes slowly opened, but Aaarrrgghh’s remained closed. He looked at Aaarrrgghh, and then to the tattoos etched into his stone. Aaarrrgghh’s markings were glowing a gentle blue, pulsating around where their bodies met. For a few brief moments, Blinky was riddled with confusion; he wasn’t a troll, why was Aaarrrgghh reacting this way? His friend finally came to, quirking a brow at Blinky’s expression up until he too noticed the thrum in his stone.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I, I don't understand,” Blinky stammered, “You’re - well, I’m,” Aaarrrgghh silenced him with a hum, his eyes falling shut once again as he nuzzled Blinky.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Blinky not look troll, doesn't mean he isn’t troll.” Aaarrrgghh said. Blinky bowed his head, chuckling ever so slightly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“My, whatever did I do to deserve you?” he muttered.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>They swayed, even as the music came to a steady halt. Out of all the human traditions, customs, and even rituals, this would forever be Blinky’s favorite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>